The present invention relates to a power circuit that is configured to supply an operating voltage to a flash memory and a memory controller configured to control an access to the flash memory, a flash memory system, and a power supply method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power circuit, a flash memory system, and a power supply method that are suitable for releasing a failure caused by an interruption of an external power supply.
A power circuit that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is publicly known as a power circuit of this type. This power circuit is provided with a capacitor that is charged by an input voltage that is supplied from the outside (hereafter referred to as a backup input capacitor) and a voltage regulation circuit that is configured to regulate any higher one of an input voltage and a charging voltage of a backup input capacitor to be an operating voltage of a flash memory and a memory controller and to output the voltage. This power circuit discharges electricity that has been charged to the capacitor in the case in which any higher one of an input voltage and a charging voltage becomes lower than the setting value.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4569541